Where Am I?
by neoearthqueen30
Summary: Serena gets sucked into a different dimension. Serena and the girls are Goth and Darien and generals are preppy. what will she do? how will she get back?
1. Heaven in Detention

Hey Guys here is the story you have all been waiting for!!

God why do I have to run late all the time? If I was early I wouldn't have to hear my parents yelling at each other about what a disappointment I was.

Flashback

"Ilene that daughter of yours better shape up because if she doesn't pull her weight around here then she will be kicked out of this house for good."

"I agree, Serena is so lazy, I can't believe it, how is she our daughter? She can't do anything right."

"I say we give her one more chance, and if she doesn't change then I am disowning her."

"Alright lets see if she changes."

End Flashback

I was just walking down the stairs without a care in the world and this is how they treat me? They are so mean. Who is the one that takes care of all the stuff in the house when they are away, which is practically all the time? I take care of of my brothers, their names are Sammy and Seth. Sammy is 13 and Seth is 4.

My parents are never around and they don't even care that I am the one doing all of the cleaning and practically raising their children. I am only 16 for Selene's sake and they think I should do everything. I brushed a tear that was threatening to fall. I love my parents I really do but they always make me cry. They always say that since I am the oldest I should take more responsibility. What do you think I am doing? I am practically raising your children, I mean for Selene's sake Seth calls me mom half the time.

My mom and dad or Ilene and Ken Tsukino are busy workers. They are both psychiatrists and are booked all the time. They don't make time for their kids. When they are home they practically rip each others heads off. Well my mom has stress issues, or at least that's how I see it. When she is in front of other people she is always very nice and considerate and everything you could ask for. But when she is with us she is a devil in angel's clothing. She yells, she screams, it's like she is ready to bite our heads off any second. My dad can't stand it so he yells at her and then she tries to calm him down and that makes everything worse.

They usually go from yelling at each other to yelling at each other about their "good for nothing kids." Usually when that happens we kids scatter. Seth goes to the video games and starts playing, for a 4 year old he is pretty smart. Sammy goes upstairs and plays his x box 360. Me, well I either go upstairs to my room and listen to music, read, watch T.V, write, or sleep. Or I could go to one of my friends houses who are Raye, Lita, Mina, and Ami. Ami is a braniac, Raye is a meanie, Lita is really strong and she cooks really good, and Mina is the bubbly one.

Usually I just go to my boyfriend's apartment and hang out there. His name is Darien and he is very comforting, I love him with all my heart. I would go there after a really big fight with my parents and he would sit me down on his black leather couch and hold me in his arms and listen the whole way through with no interruptions. I would get his shirt wet with sobbing too much, but he says he doesn't care about it. But I still feel really bad about it, so I buy him a new shirt, any shirt, and he will wear it the next day. When fights with my parents get really bad I usually spend the night there. He would sit me on his lap and rock me to sleep, when he made sure I was asleep he would lay me on his black satin bed and hold me while falling asleep. When I'm with him I feel like the luckiest girl in the universe. He makes me forget about everything but us, and it makes me so happy I feel like crying tears of joy.

He calls me his little Meatball head because he says my hair looks like a pair of meatballs on my head. I put my hair up every day like that so my hair wouldn't get in the way. It is so long that when I have it down it follows me like a veil on the floor. Even when I have it up it touches my thighs. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the school bell ring in the distance. Damn the one day I didn't plan to be late. You see I am really not a dumb person like a lot of people think. I am actually very intelligent, I might even be smarter than Ami, at least that is what my teacher, Ms. Haruna says. Everyday I would go to school late and she would give me detention. Detention is just a ruse so she can teach me and Darien things that we needed to rule the universe in the future. I am only a Junior in High School and I am being taught things at a college level. Well being the moon princess has its perks I guess. On the moon kingdom I was taught many things. We were more intelligent than the people of Earth. We knew things 1000 years ago that they are just figuring out now. Ms Haruna is also a Lunarian sent from my mother to protect and educate me.

I got in the classroom 5 minutes late and everyone stared at me. Ms. Haruna had a stern look on her face, but I knew she was just faking and once detention starts she would be her sweet self to me. She, of course issued me a detention and told me to sit down and for me to try to come early tomorrow. She knew I wouldn't but I told her I'd try anyway.

chool ended and detention started. Darien, my boyfriend, came into the room and sat down on the desk next to me. He looked around and seeing no one there he stood up and came over to my desk. He picked me up and sat down at my desk with me on his lap. He comes everyday at this time so Ms. Haruna can teach us both. Ms. Haruna doesn't really like teaching us together because he is my husband from our past life. Serenity and Endymion were married in secret because that's what everyone thought was best. Ms. Haruna was at our wedding and knows we like to be together whenever we can, because we die a lot. She suggested that she teach us together. All she asks is that when were together that we don 't do anything, like make out in front of her. The first time he came I was feeling really horny, so I jumped him and we were grinding when she came through the door. She was so mad she separated us for the whole hour. We weren't even aloud to look at each other.

He kissed me hard and passionately showing me how much he missed me today. I moved so I was straddling him and I felt something hard brushing my womanhood. I started grinding him and we made a slow rhythm, we were moaning so loud that I was glad that the school was empty, well for the most part. Some teachers were still here but I'm hoping not in this wing. I was so close to my release when the door opened.

Please Review!! i need to know how it is!! 5 reviews!!


	2. Where Am I?

We turned around and saw Ms. Haruna looking at us with a shocked face. Her stunned eyes narrowed to a glare. I got off of Darien and sat in the desk next to him. We opened our college books and waited for her to talk. We folded our hands and looked like little angels. She walked to her desk hesitantly and sat down. She put her head on her hands and shook her head from side to side. She looked at us and got up and ran to our desks. Getting on her knees and folding her hands she started pleading.

"Please, please tell me your using protection."

"What?!" We asked

"When having sex please tell me your using protection."

"What did you say?" Darien asked

"We are not making love yet." I said

"Yeah were going slow."

"Slow!? This is what you call slow?! I always thought that going slow meant kissing and hugging and possibly making out, not grinding each other into the floor."

"Ok." I said slowly

"Look we are just going to get through this lesson and I am going to try to get that image out of my head."

"Ok whatever you want." I say

We got through the lesson and Darien drove us to his apartment. It will soon be ours, I hate my house and I have been gradually bringing my stuff to his apartment. I am 17 and my 18th birthday is in about a month. Once I am 18 I am gone. Darien is out of college and a doctor at Juuban hospital and I want to be a writer. I love romance fiction, so that is what I am going to write. Darien is saving up money so we can have a big wedding and move into a nice house.

Really he has lots of money but he likes working. His parents owned a multi billion dollar company, and when they died in a horrible car crash leaving Darien in the hospital with amnesia, they left him their money. They left the company to a family friend.

We got to the apartment and sat on the couch. I leaned into Darien's chest. He has such a strong body that whenever I feel it, I want more. I cant wait until we get married, then I can be with him forever.

I didn't want to see my parents so I just slept over. Darien handed me some of my pajamas that was in the last dwarer. He gave me a couple drawers so I didn't have to keep wearing his clothes even though he loved me in them. We layed down and cuddled to each other. It didn't take long, with my head nestled against his chest for us to fall into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sun drenching my face with it's light. Today was Saturday and I had a feeling today was going to be a bad day. I had a meeting with the girls I had to get to. Darien left early for work, he left me a note saying that he'd be at the shrine at noon, when he got off work. I had to meet them at 10:00 and it was 8:00, so I had a couple hours to spare. I got off of Darien's bed and got out my baby blue button up blouse and my tight blue jeans. I also got out one of Darien's hoodies because it was supposed to be a little chilly today. His hoodie smells just like him, his rose petal cologne. I took a nice long bubble bath. I got out and dried myself off. When I had put on all of my clothes, and makeup , and done my hair, it was already 8:45. I decided to go for a walk. So I got my purse and headed out the door.

I went to the Crown and ordered a triple chocolate fudge sundae and a chocolate chocolate chip mint chip milkshake. I got such a brain freeze after but it was worth it. I told Andrew that I'd be back later with Darien. I checked my watch and saw that it was 9:55. Damn, I have to run. I started running to the shrine when just then a portal opened up out of nowhere. It sucked me in, I couldn't get away. Everything started coming in around me, then everything went black. It's amazing the things that go through your mind when you black out. In the movies all you see is them blacking out waking up moments later. When I blacked out I saw everything. I saw all of my friends, form the silver millennium, and now. I saw myself past, present, and future. I saw my families Royal and common. The last thing I saw before I awoke was him. The love of my life, my soul mate, my life, my everything, my dark prince, Darien. I saw him as Endymion, Tuxedo Mask, Moonlight Knight, King Endymion and then finally my Darien.

I woke to the stars shining on my face. They were so magical. I looked around and saw that I was still in Tokyo. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Molly running down the street looking the same as always. I yelled her name hoping she she'd turn around. She did, I was so happy to see that she was still the same Molly until she said something that surprised me.

" What do you want Goth Freak?" What the hell? Where am I?

--

Sorry guys!! soory it took me so long to finish this chapter!! I had writers block for a while and then finals are coming up next week so I had a lot to do. But I finally was able to finish and I am starting on chapter 3!! the same rules still apply I need 5 reviews before I can post the 3rd chapter!! hope you guys like it!!


	3. The other demension

" "-this is for talking out loud

' '- this is for thinking

What the hell did she say? I'm not goth, or preppy. I am in the middle. So why the hell did she call me that? I looked over at a store called Mirrrors R Us. So I walked over there and saw a person who looked like me but wasn't me. It's like if I had an evil twin this is what she would look like. With black eyeliner and black lipstick, black nailpolish too. She had a ripped up black T-Shirt and black jeans. She also had a black studded belt and armwarmers to match. She had her hair up like mine but it was dyed black. Oh my God that is me. Wow, I look so...black. I looke around and saw people looking at me. I smiled at them and the scowled at me, also looking disgusted as well. I decided to go to my parents house to see if they changed like I have.

The house looked just the same. I walked over to the front door and knocked. I didnt want to just barge in there, they could have moved. I waited a couple minutes while no one answered the door. Hm that's strange. I wonder where they could be. I looked at the yard and saw the For Sale sign. 'I guess they moved' I thought. I walked down the street and saw all of the children playing. When they saw me they stopped playing and just looked at me. Their parents came out and took their children inside like they were afraid of me.

I saw a car coming towards me. The car stopped at the curb right where I was. It was a nice red corvette convertible. 'What a nice car' I thought. The windows were rolled down and I could see that the driver was Darien.

"Get in" he said.

"What, Why!?"

"Just get in Serena."

"Ok, fine. But you better tell me what this is all about."

I got in the car and put on my seatbelt. He started up the car and drove down the street.

"Where are we going?"

"You know, Home."

"You mean the apartment?"

"What apartment, are you ok Serena?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just not feeling like myself."

"I understand, were going to the mansion."

"What mansion?!" 'We live in a mansion? Where the hell am I? We dont have enough for a mansion. Or at least I think we dont.

"Where we live Serena."

"Who's we?"

"You, me, the girls and the guys. Remember?"

"Oh right yeah thats right the mansion. He he he..." 'I still had no idea what was going on. But I let him take me. I trust him with my life, and if he says that's where we live then that's where we live. I looked at what he was wearing and I screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled

"What are you wearing?!"

"My usual garb."

"Polo shirts and khaki pants?"

"Yeah you know this is how the preps dress."

"Why are you dressed prep?"

"What do you mean? Almost every guy here is prep, you know that."

"Then why am I goth?"

"You were raised in a dark neighborhood. Why do I have to tell you your life story, shouldn't you know it?"

"I think I hit my head and now I have...what's it called? Oh yeah, selective amnesia."

"You have what?! Why didn't you tell me? I would have taken you to the hospital or something sooner."

"No! I mean I'm fine, really I'm ok."

"If you're sure. But if anything happens then I am taking you to the hospital faster than you can blink."

"Deal!"

"So what can you remember?"

"I remember your name and all of the girls but not much else. Could you help me Dare please?"

"Yeah I can fill in some blanks. First lets get you home and tell everybody else. They can help too."

"Yeah that's fine. By the way where is home?"

Elsewhere in another demension

"Where am I?" somebody said.

A girl about 5 foot 2 with long blonde hair and a blue outfit with a hoodie that smelled like rose cologne was on the sidewalk near the Crown Arcade. She had woken up just a few minutes ago.

"Rose cologne, that's weird Darien wears rose cologne. But why would he wear a sweater like this?"

'Where the hell am I?' she thought.

'Who am I?'

"Hey Serena!"

I turned around and saw Darien walking towards me. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a black T-Shirt and black jeans. He had black leather shoes as well.

"Darien!?"

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE WAIT. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. REMEMBER 5 REVIEWS B4 THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL TRY TO GET IT OUT SOON!!


	4. Meetings

**The dimension where Goth Serena looks Normal I will call Sere**

**The dimension where Normal Serena looks Goth I will call Serena**

**if you have any questions leave me a message on my profile, sorry if there is any confusion**

**Sere**

**"**Darien what the hell are you wearing?"

"What are you talking about baby?"

"Why are you dressed in black?"

"This is what I always wear."

"No it's not, you are supposed to dress prep, not in black."

"What are you talking about?!" Darien was becoming very irritated.

"You are prep and I am Goth, that is how it is supposed to be, not the other way around!"

"Wait what!? You are not Goth or Prep! You are in the middle!"

"What!? Have you lost your mind! Did you get amnesia again or at least did you hit your head, because you are talking crazy talk."

"We should see the girls. Maybe Ami can see what is up with you."

"Fine. Lets go, at least tell me that you drive the same car."

"If you are talking about my red corvette convertible then yes I am."

"Yes I am and good. At least something hasn't changed around here."

They got into the car and drove off to the Hikawa shrine.

**Serena**

"Holy shit! We live in a mansion!"

"Yep! Do you like it?"

"No"

"Oh." looking disappointed

"I love it!" jumping into Darien's arms. He looked confused but let it pass. I let go and proceeded to open the front door. One problem, it was locked. When I was about to knock Darien stuck the key in and turned it. Presto the door was opened. I walked in and saw that it was much more beautiful inside then outside.

They had light blue walls and a grand staircase. A grand chandelier was hanging above our heads. My jaw didn't want to close when it hit the floor. Everything looked fantastic. I looked over at Darien and saw that he was chuckling to himself.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing. Come on lets go into the living room and wait for everyone to get home."

"When do they get home?"

"They all get home around 4 ish."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter to 3.

"OK, what do you want to do?"

"lets watch TV until they get home."

We walked into the living room and my jaw dropped for the second time in less then 5 minutes. There was a huge couch and love seats on either side of it. A plasma TV took up most of the space along with the couch. There was a glass table separating them. It was magnificent! We sat down and Darien picked up one of many remotes and turned on the TV. The Fox channel came on automatically and I realized one of my favorite shows was on. It's called Bones starring David Boreanaz and Emily Deschanel. I loved it, even with the bones and the fleshy details. Every episode always kept you guessing. It was over soon. It was 3:00 and I was bored.

"Hey Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you give me a tour of the place?"

"Oh yeah, duh, how could I have missed that."

He took my hand and lead me upstairs. He explained who all the rooms belonged to. He lead me down the hall to the last two rooms. They were across from each other. He explained that these were our rooms. The one to the left was Darien's and to the right was mine.

"Hey Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could take a nap until everyone gets here?"

"Yeah sure I'll wake you up when they get here."

"Cool thanks."

I walked into the room and again I was shocked. My room was so beautiful. I had a king size bed, a desk with a laptop, a walk in closet, and my very own bathroom. I loved it! I took off my black boots and walked into the closet to put them down next to the many pairs of black boots I had. Everything in this room was black, even the walls were black.

'Well since I am here I should get more comfortable.' I thought.

I dressed in black sweats and a black t-shirt from a band I liked called within temptation. I went out of the closet and went to the bed. The sheets were satin and very comfortable. I got into the bed and pulled the covers over me. I must have been more tired then I thought because I was instantly asleep.

**Sere**

5 girls and one guy was sitting on the floor in a room at the hikawa shrine. One girl Raye Hino was sitting in front of the great fire, while the other 5 were sitting watching her. They were waiting for Raye to finish seeing if any trouble might be near by. She does this everyday. 10 minutes later she was done.

"OK, so what's the meeting about?" Raye said a little irritated.

"Sere here seems to think that I should be dressed prep and her Goth." Darien stated.

4 girls looked at him in confusion. "Huh?" they asked.

"Ask her, I don't know."

"Sere why do you think that Darien should be dressed differently?" Asked Ami.

"Because he is prep and I am Goth, not the other way around. And you guys are dressed differently too, you guys are Goth like me."

"We have never worn black clothes or anything that could give you the idea that we are Goth, so how could you think that we are?" Lita asked.

"What are you talking about? That is how you dress everyday."

"Again huh?" they said in unison

"Sere why don't you tell us the things you think that have happened and we will tell you if it is true or not." Ami said.

"OK, my parents died when I was young. I lived in a foster home until I was 10 when DCF finally took me away from my abusive foster father. I moved into an orphanage where I met you girls. At 14 we met Darien and the guys, and moved into the mansion. We instantly fell in love and we have all been dating them since then. Me and Darien, Raye and Jason, Mina and Kevin, Lita and Nathan, and Ami and Zack."

"Why did we leave the orphanage?" Ami asked.

"Well it was also a bad place. They abused us until Darien saw me at school covered in bruises. He offered me a place to stay and I told him only my friends could come too. He agreed and we have been living there ever since we were 14."

"Well Sere everything you said never happened. Our parents are still alive, we have never been to an orphanage and we don't live with Darien, except on the occasional time when you sleep over and that you are moving in soon. And we also don't know of any Jason, Kevin, Nathan, or Zack, nor are we dating them." Ami explained.

"Yeah like from what other world did you come from?" Mina asked

"That's it, Mina your a genius!" Ami said

"What'd I say?"

"Another world, there are dimensions popping in all over the world. Our Sere may have been sucked into one while you, Serena, were also sucked into one. Landing you here while our Sere is in yours."

"That makes sense." Sere said

**Serena**

The same thing was happening over here. I woke up at 4:30 when Darien woke me to tell me that everyone was here. We all sat down in the living room to discuss why I was acting so weird. I explained what I thought should happen while they told me what really happened here. Mina thought I was crazy and asked what other world I came from. Ami then jumped up and explained that she Mina could be right. What a shocker. They also explained that we all had secret relationships with the guys. Really who wouldn't, with such hot guys living with them. I learned that their names were Kevin, Nathan, Jason, and Zack. Mina was with Kevin, Lita with Nathan, Raye with Jason, and Ami with Zack, while I was with Darien.

We ended our conversation at around 10:00. I was very tired even with the hour nap I took. During our conversation I found that I ate more then I usually do, which is a lot. I also have to pee constantly. Also I think I am getting fatter. 'Maybe I should cut down on all the food' I thought.

I walked with Darien to my room and said goodnight. Once I got in the bed I was fast asleep. I had horrible nightmares where I was living with people who weren't my parents. I was abused constantly. I woke up to my own screams. I got out of bed and ran to the door, opening it and ran across the hall where I knocked on the door. It opened by Darien wearing his boxers! 'What a sight' I thought.

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Why?"

"I cant sleep, nightmares."

"Fine, come in."

"Thanks I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. I would gladly do anything for you."

I leaped into his arms and he held me for a while. I sobbed into his chest while thinking 'boy what a great body!' He led me into his room and his bed. We both got in at the same time, my head lay against his chest. I fell asleep instantly.

**There it is! The fourth chapter is complete!! sorry for the long wait! I hope you all like this chapter!! regarding the poll on my profile it is 16-0 16 people said yes to a sequel for Everything leading up to the wedding!! when this is finished I will start on it!! Please Review!! **


	5. The Flu

I woke up to the sun lighting itself on my face. Suddenly the feeling of nausea hit me hard in the stomach. My mouth got really moist and I got so dizzy that I was shaking. I ran to the bathroom and threw everything up. I stayed by the toilet for a few minutes. 'Great I got the flu' I thought. I went back to the room to see that Darien was sitting up and looking around the room. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back and went to sit next to him. He put his arms around me and pressed me against his chest.

"Hey Darien?"

"Yeah Serena?"

"Could you let go please?'

"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No I mean, its not like I hate that you have your arms around me. Well actually I love it, but I think I have the flu and I don't want you to get sick because of me."

"Oh that's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?"

"Well I thought you didn't love me anymore. I don't care if I get sick, I'll get over it. As long as you are with me I don't care what I go through. Can I hold you please?"

"As long as you don't mind getting extremely sick I'm fine with it."

He put his arms around me again and soon we were in the same position as before. He tilted my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes. They held such passion, if you looked long enough you could drown in those eyes, those gorgeous eyes. Suddenly he brought his lips down on mine hard. He pushed his tongue into my mouth with so much force. I held onto him with dear life. I never wanted him to stop. I wanted him to fuck me so hard that I couldn't walk for a month. I moaned into him mouth as he did the same in mine.

My hand made it's way down his body feeling every part of him that I could. My hands started at the top, embedded in his hair, then down his neck to his shoulders. Up and down his muscular arms, making its way to his chest. Up and down his 6 pack abs. I stayed there for a while, then making my way to his inner thighs. I drew small circles while he squirmed wanting me to move a little upward. I finally made my way over to his manhood. He moaned loudly when I started to stroke it. His hands that were in my hair made its way up and down my back to finally my ass where he squeezed hard. I was so lost in the pleasure of his hands that I completely forgot that this wasn't my Darien. I was kissing and stroking another man. I was cheating on my fiancée. Even though this was Darien, he wasn't my Darien.

I pushed him away and ran to my room where I started crying uncontrollably. Another wave of nausea hit me full force, I ran to the bathroom and threw everything up. 'God, what a time to get the flu.'

I got out of the bathroom and went into my walk in closet. I changed into a pair of black jeans and a simple black t-shirt. My stomach hurt like hell, it was begging me for food. I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, where I saw Darien. He was wearing beige khakis but no shirt to cover up that delicious chest and those abs that you just want to touch over and over again. 'Damn, why does he have to look so good?' all I wanted to do was pounce on him, but I stopped myself.

I went over to a cabinet where the bowls were and got myself a small bowl. I went over to another cabinet where the cereal was and grabbed coco puffs combos. My favorite cereal. Poured the cereal into the bowl and put the cereal back. On my way back to my seat where the bowl was I went into the fridge and grabbed the milk and poured it into the bowl. I put the milk back and grabbed a spoon from a small dwarer and ate my cereal in silence. Very uncomfortable silence. I looked over at him, he was reading a newspaper I hadn't seen when I walked in, too busy looking at his chest.

'Maybe I should talk to him, apologize or something.'

"Dar-"

"Ser-"

They both nervously chuckled.

"Ladies first."

"No I insist you go first."

"No really Serena you go first."

"Please Darien I insist."

"Fine I will go first. Look Serena about that kiss, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, its just that you look just like my Serena and technically you are her but from a different dimension. Look at me I'm rambling. Look, all I wanted to say was that I am sorry."

she looked at him speechless, that was basically the same thing she was going to say. Just take out the Serena's and put in Darien and you would have her whole apology.

"I was going to say the same thing. Your Darien, but not him, you know? You know what I mean right?"

"Yeah I know, so were good right?"

"Yeah."

Then it hit her, that sudden wave of nausea. She got up and ran to the nearest bathroom. Darien ran after her to check to see if she was OK.

"Hey u OK?" Serena wipes her mouth of all the evidence.

"Yeah I'm fine." Serena opens the bathroom door and walks out.

Serena opens the bathroom door and walks out.

"U sure?"

"Yeah just a little flu bug." Darien put his hand on her forehead and put his other hand on his to check her temperature.

"No temperature. I don't think you have the flu."

"Oh thats weird. I guess the flu doesn't explain my other symptoms, so yeah your right."

"Wait a minute what other symptoms?"

"Nausea, cravings, always tired, sharp pains in the stomach sometimes, and I think i'm getting fat."

"Uh, Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"You know those are pregnancy symptoms right?"

"What? Thats impossible, I never, well unless she did , did u?"

"Yeah for a while now."

"Did you use protection?"

"Yeah, except for that one time."

"What time?"

"Well I had to go to some camp for a while. All the guys went. It was for three months. I missed her so much, we talked every day on the phone and sometimes even had phone sex. When I got back we were so horny that we didn't even think of protection."

"So your saying that I...she...we are pregnant?"

"I'm saying that it is a possibility."

"Ok so when can we find out?"

"Tomorrow afternoon good for u?"

"Yeah thats fine."

"So tomorrow then?"

"Yeah tomorrow."

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"See you tomorrow."

"OK bye."

"Bye."

Darien and Serena went to their separate rooms and went to sleep. I was so exhausted that nothing could stop me from falling asleep. Even if a tornado or an earthquake hit us I would still be in this bed knocked out.

**Sere**

Sere's Pov

I woke up in a very comfortable bed. There an arm wrapped around me. I opened my eyesto see Darien smiling at me.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

Last night, while I was still at Raye's, Darien offered to drive me home. I asked him where that was and he said at my parents house. I didn't really want to go "home" so I asked if I could stay with him. He reluctantly said yes, but only for that night. I was to go home the next morning and take care of the house and my brothers. It felt a little weird hearing that I had brothers. It was going to take some getting used to.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"Can we have breakfast first?"

"Your stalling."

"No I'm not. I'm just hungry."

"Fine, but then your going home. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it."

"Good, we will go to the crown for breakfast."

"OK. Thank you."

I kissed him on the cheek and got up. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I got into the water and instantly felt relaxed. All the nerves that I have been feeling are gone. An hour later I came out in his black bath robe. I looked around the room and he was gone. I got dressed and went to check the rest of the apartment. He was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yeah thanks for letting me take a shower and letting me stay over last night."

"No problem, My Sere always takes one here and she is always staying over."

"Oh OK. Still thanks."

"Of course."

"So when are we going to leave?"

"Right now."

he grabbed the keys off the counter and we made our way to the elevator. We are on the 12th floor so stairs would be a very tiring action. We hit the button for the ground floor. We were mostly alone except for some people coming and going. I leaned against the back wall and waited impatiently for the elevator to stop. Finally it did and I practically ran to the car. I almost ran right into the door, well OK I did run into the door.

It hurt like hell. My elbow accidentally hit the window, yeah I know very clumsy of me, but it really hurt. I turned around to see what was holding Darien up and I saw him rolling on the floor laughing. I was shocked, appalled, and hurt. He was laughing at _me._ He caught his breath and looked up to see the shock on my face and the hurt in my eyes.

He quickly got up and hugged me, "I'm sorry." he whispered in my ear. Seeing as I was a very forgiving person, I hugged him back and accepted his apology. To my disappointment he let go. He walked to the passenger side door and opened it for me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. A real smile for a change. To my friends and "occasional" enemies I give them a fake one. But to Darien it was all real. I never smiled a fake smile with him. He makes me laugh to. Ever since we met I knew I loved him. It didn't take us long to admit our growing attraction to each other. Not long after we hit it off we made love. We knew we belonged together. I haven't told him I am pregnant yet. I'm too scared at how he is going to react. Would he put him up for adoption after the baby is born? Would he make me abort him? Would he leave me and the baby? Or would he love the baby and be delighted at having a son/daughter. Would he ask me to marry him? That has always been my secret wish. To marry Darien. 'wait a minute, I shouldn't get sidetracked. I have to prepare myself for meeting my "parents". Oh God what have I gotten myself into?'

We got to the crown and ate our breakfast. I had four pieces of bacon, two eggs sunny side up, two maple sausage links, and two pieces of toast with grape jelly. I had a coke to go with it. Darien had a coffee black. My Darien likes a lot of cream and sugar. Another difference.

We finished our breakfast and made our way to my "house" which unfortunately is a couple blocks away from the crown. 'what am I going to do? I don't know these people. I never met them, Darien said that I didn't like them very much so maybe I should just ignore them. Wait what if that makes them angry? Oh now what am I going to do!?'

"Here we are." he said stopping at a very nice small house. 'how bad could these people be?'

**WELL THERE IT IS!! THE 5 CHAPTER FINALLY!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I WANTED TO MAKE THIS EXTRA LONG FOR EVERYONE!! I WILL TRY TO FINISH THE 6 CHAPTER SOON!! BUT NOW THAT SCHOOL HAS STARTED UP AGAIN I DONT KNOW. PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	6. AN

I am so sorry that I have not been updating like I should be doing!! I have been so busy with school and studying for the constitution tests so that I could graduate!! also I have to take drivers ed in order to graduate and I also had to get a job so I have been busy!! but I passed my constitution tests!! and I now only work a couple days a week!! I am also on Christmas break!! I have finished writing a chapter and now all I have to do Is type it!! so I am giving a shout out to all of my faithful readers and I should have the next chapter up by christmas!! I might get it tonight if you all are good it should be up tonight latest is tomorrow morning!!!

Thanks to all my readers

NeoEarthQueen30


	7. Shock!

**Hey everyone like I said in my earlier chapter sorry about the wait! Hope you guys like this chapter. **

I walked into the house and froze. It was so neat. It was beautiful, how could such bad people live in such a nice house.

"Oh now you come home?"

I turned around and saw a man who looked like he could be my father, standing in the doorway he was wearing a gray suit with a black tie. His hair was short and parted to the side out of his eyes. His eyes were dark brown and only seemed to get darker as he glared at me.

"Do you have any idea how worried your mother is? No call, no letter, no message as to where you are, nothing. I should beat you where you stand for all the worry you put us through."

How long was I away? It couldn't be more than two days right? Then why is he so mad?

"I was over at Darien's, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Your sorry? Your sorry!? Well that makes it all better then doesn't it? No wait it doesn't!"

He goes into another room and grabs something. His body is covering whatever he grabbed. He turned around and I saw that it was a belt. Flashbacks of my foster father hit me hard. When I was young, if I did anything bad, he hit me hard with a belt. All of a sudden I heard a phone ring. He put his hand into his pocket and took out a cellphone.

"Yeah.. OK.. be there soon."

A sigh of relief left my mouth before I could stop it. He glared at me.

"When I get back you better be gone. I've had it with you. Pack your bags and get the heel out of my house!" he picked up his suitcase, which was right by the door and put on his shoes and walked out the door. When I heard the car start and drive away I let out a sigh of relief. 'He was finally gone. I should call Darien'

I was packing my bags when Darien burst through the door. I jumped up and he pulled me into a hug.

"Are you OK, did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, and no he didn't hurt me."

"Thank God!"

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." I said bursting into tears.

"What do you mean Sere?"

"When you told me my parents were bad I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Now you know never to doubt me again."

"Uh-huh."

We finished packing and took my bags to Darien's car. When we were finished loading the car we drove away. I asked Darien if I could stay with him at his apartment. Of course he said no but I persuaded him. I convinced him that if I didn't stay with him I would be on the streets because I only want to be with him. Besides all of the girls are busy and don't have room for me. While Darien was focusing on the road I thought about my two "brothers."

I feel so bad for them. They have to stay in that house either all alone or beaten by our 'parents'.

I told myself that once we got back to the apartment I would share this concern with Darien.

**Serena's POV**

I was in the car waiting for Darien to get his lazy slow ass in the damn car. I don't know if it is the hormones talking or the fact that I have been waiting in this car for a half an hour. My appointment with the doctor is in an hour. So he better fucking hurry or I will kill him. 10 minutes later he walks out the front door with that look that says 'I'm sorry don't kill me'. Well you know what I say? 'Fuck you asshole!' and I flicked him off. And theres the cringe. 'Hahaha keep me waiting again and see what I do to you!' When he gets in the car I give him a glare that says 'you are so dead.'

He looks at me and says, "I'm sorry I took too long, I had to make sure that I had everything. I didn't think you wanted to eat hospital food so I made us a picnic basket and after the appointment we can go to the park."

My eyes widened and a big smile came upon my lips. My arms wrapped around his neck as I said, "Darien you are the best! Food!" he laughed so hard tears were streaming down his cheeks. The look on his face made me laugh. Finally after 10 minutes of laughing we were driving down the road.

We made it into the doctors office with five minuted to spare. We had three minutes to fill out the necessary forms and two minutes to sit down and wait for the doctor.

"Serena Tsukino?" The nurse called my name and Darien and I stood up and followed her. While walking down the hallway to an empty room I saw the nurse looking back at me and giving my style of clothing an ugly look. When she saw that I was glaring at her she quickly looked forward and quickly found the room. I sat down on the crackly paper and found that it was really uncomfortable. The nurse said that the doctor would be in soon and ran out the door. As we waited Darien and I talked about our counterparts. I told him how Darien and I are sort of engaged, while he told me he was thinking of proposing to her when she came back. He realized how much he missed her and that he can't live without her.

The doctor came and took my blood and did all kinds of tests. An hour later he came back and confirmed our suspicions. I was pregnant! Darien jumped from his seat, picked me up and spun me around and around. He was so happy, but we had to stop when I was starting to get sick. Darien held my hair out of my face while I puked my guts out into the toilet.

Finally we were back in the car. A picnic in the park was such a romantic setting. We could be just like a couple in love. I miss my Darien! I want to go back home!!

"Hey Darien?"

"Yes love?" he said looking over at me.

"How am I going to get home?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know I'm not your Serena right? Don't you want your Serena back?"

"Can we not talk about that now? I want to just relax right now. OK?"

"But Darien I want to go home!"

"Serena not right now!" he said slapping her, putting all of his aggression into this one fatal blow. My lips quivered and tears slipped from my eyes. I looked at him with betrayal and hurt. It finally clicked in his head. His eyes widened and hurt covered his eyes.

"Serena I didn't mean to."

"How could you?"

"Sere please forgive me. I never meant to hit you, I just don't want to talk about it."

"But Darien we have to talk about it, please?"

"OK when we get to the park we will talk about it."

"Thank you." I said as I turned to look out the window.

'Why doesn't he want to talk to me about this?' I thought.

**Sorry about this being really short. But I think that if I keep making short chapters then I can put chapters up quicker! Please review!!! **


	8. The Big Secret!

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!! hope you like it! **

We found a nice secluded area in the park. Of course no one wanted to sit next to the goth girl. Darien brought out the blanket and set it down. We sat down and started eating ham and cheese sandwiches. I never knew that this Darien could be so sweet. I didn't want this day to end. But I knew that we had to talk. I just wish we could've talked later. Well here goes.

"Darien we need to talk."

"About what Sere?"

"You know what Darien Shields!"

"Alright, alright, lets talk."

"Why don't you want to talk about this Darien?"

"What are you talking about Sere? I just didn't want to talk about this in the car. That's all."

"Your lying Darien."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

'Why doesn't he want to talk about this. I thought he wanted his Serena back. I miss my Darien. I want to go home.'

"Fine you really want to know!?"  
"Yes I feel like I deserve to know."

"Fine! I don't want to talk about you leaving because I don't want you to leave."

"Why don't you want me to leave? If I leave then the other me will come back and you can propose to her like you said you wanted to and you can be together for always like you want."

"Maybe I don't want that anymore."

"Why!? You just said you did! What the hell is the matter with you?! One minute you want her back the other you don't! Make up your damn mind!"

"I just don't want her back. OK I just don't!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because I'm in love with you! OK that's the big secret! I don't want her back because I am in love with you!"

'What the hell!? He loves me?? That's impossible! He can't love me he loves the other me. Right? But what if he does love me? Is he only in love with me because I am carrying his baby? Or because I look like his girlfriend? What am I going to do?

**Sorry it is so short! I just wanted it to end like this. Maybe I will have another one either this weekend or early next week. Please review!! **


	9. betapoll

HELLO EVERYONE! SORRY THAT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! I HAD TO WIPE MY COMPUTER CLEAN SO NOW I HAVE TO DOWNLOAD OPEN OFFICE AGAIN. I AM DOING THIS ON MY SCHOOLS COMPUTER. I HAVE A NEW POLL UPDATED ONTO MY PROFILE! I DON'T KNOW IF I AM GOING TO MAKE A SEQUEL TO EVERYTHING LEADING UP TO THE WEDDING BECAUSE I HAVE GOTTEN TWO FLAMES SAYING THAT THIS SERIES SUCKS! I ALSO NEED A BETA IF I DECIDE TO PUT ANYTHING ELSE UP. I WOULD LIKE SOMEONE WHO IS FAMILIAR WITH ALL OF MY STORIES. AND PERFERABLY LIKES THEM. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO BE MY BETA THAN JUST REVIEW OR SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE. THANK YOU!

LOVE

NEOEARTHQUEEN30


	10. Harsh Words

**Here is the latest chapter!! I'm sorry its been so long!! I got a beta so she can help me make it better for you guys. Kudos to moonlover46 she is the best!!! ~hugs~ I love you guys!! I hope you all like it!! **

"Look, Darien you might think you love me but you can't. I'm not from this dimension and in my dimension; I'm engaged to be married. Technically, to you but it's not you, it's the other you. Do you understand? Were happy, I am happy and I don't want to stop being happy. Look I know I'm rambling but you do understand right?"

With an angry, sad look on his face, he told me that he understood. Then unexpectedly he got up and walked to the car. _What the hell did I say to him?_ _I was probably harsh but I can't get involved with him. He has to understand that. _Therefore, I cleaned up and walked in the same direction that he did. When I got up to the car, I saw him in the drivers seat slumped over with his head on the steering wheel. He looked like he was deep in thought. For that reason, I just put the basket in the car and walked to a bench that was across the street. I sat down for what seemed like hours but was actually minutes.

Ten minutes from when I sat down, he got out and came to sit next to me. We just sat there for about another ten minutes in silence. I looked over at him and saw that he looked like he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how to do it. As a result, I sat there waiting for him to say something. He just looked at the ground and then at me and then back at the ground. It looked like he was trying to decide what to say. "Darien I know you want to say something so just go ahead and say it." He looked at me and then sighed while he closed his eyes and punched his nose.

"Look Serena what you said earlier really hurt me but I understand what you were telling me I really do, its just that I know I love you, whenever I see your beautiful smile and when your eyes sparkle when your happy it fills my heart with love."

"Darien that's not me, that's her. Do you understand now? I'm not her I'm a different her from a different dimension. Were not even alike she is all about the bad stuff, while I'm all about the good stuff. She wears all black when I just wear whatever. My Darien makes me so happy, he took me away from my evil parents and you basically did the same thing with her. She is all depressed when I try not to let that get to me. We are two different people and you need to see that."

"But you look the same and you sometimes act the same and your name is Serena so aren't you her?"

"No I'm not. That's what I'm trying to tell you I'm not her but you will get her back. I promise." With that, I yawned, stood up, and stretched my legs.

"Thanks Serena I understand now. Now let's get you home so we can get you into bed. You look like your going to fall over," he said chuckling.

"That sounds like a good idea." And that was the last thing I said before falling into Darien's arms as everything went black.

**Sere's POV **

Meanwhile in the other dimension Sere and Darien were sitting on his couch drinking hot cocoa while discussing what to do with her brothers.

"Darien I'm worried about them. Something could happen to them while their there. The Tsukino's could truly hurt them."

"I know Sere I don't want them to get hurt either but I don't know what to do. Who could help them? Who could we call?" and there it was. The light bulb clicked on in my head.

"That's it Darien we could call DCSF and ask them to handle this situation."

"Your right we could call them. OK! Stay right here and I'll call them. Be right back."

A half hour later Darien came back in the room with a grin on his face.

"Well did you talk to them, will they help?"

"Yeah I talked to them. They said they would find someone to help. Whoever it is, they're going to come over here and talk to us and then find someway to help. At least, that's what they told me."

"That's perfect! When will they be here?"

"I don't know; they said when they find someone they will call me and we'll set up an appointment."

"OK, so what do we do until then?"

"Well, I guess we could just do what we've been doing until they call."

"OK, what have we been doing?"

"I...ah...don't know."

"So we need to find something to do."

"Well tomorrow is Monday so you need to go to school and I need to go to work. We need to talk about that too. You see you need to arrive late to school like five minutes or even one second but it has to be late."

"Why?" I was truly puzzled. I had no idea what he was saying. What does he mean be late? Shouldn't I want to be early since the other me is like a goody two shoes?

"Well you see; your teacher, Mrs. Haruna needs to give you detention so we can be tutored by her."

"Why would I need to be tutored?"

"Well you see...me and Serena are actually reincarnations of a prince and princess from a thousand years ago. You need to learn other earth languages, while, I need to learn the languages of the other planets."

"Huh? Come again?"

"Serena and I will be king and queen in a thousand years."

"Oh...OK, I get it. OK, I lied. What the hell are you talking about? Are you saying that you and the other me are not normal?"

"Well if by normal you mean from earth then only I am normal. Serena is from the moon. A thousand years ago Serena, who name was princess Serenity then; and I, back then I was Prince Endymion, we fell in love against the wishes of our parents. We were caught one day by a whore who had this unhealthy infatuation with me. She found a very evil and very powerful witch, who was locked up, and decided declared war on us. She attacked my kingdom, my home. She killed my family in the process, I was lucky enough to have been on the moon with Serenity while it happened. Serenity and I had joined the ball that was being held that night by her mother the queen of the Moon Kingdom.

"Her mother loved dancing and parties so she held one that night just like she did every night. I had found out that Beryl was attacking my home so I left afterwards. Later on, that night beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom and almost sending my love to oblivion when I got there and stopped her. I stepped in to protect her and Beryl asked me to join her. Of course, I said no and she killed us both. Serenity's mother with the power of the silver crystal, the most powerful thing in this universe, sent us to the future where we are now."

"Wow that must have been so horrible. So you really died?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't the only time we also died a few years ago when Beryl came back. Serena defeated her but lost her life in the process. By then the rest of us had already been defeated. Beryl had captured me and brainwashed me into believing that Serena and the rest were the enemy. She also made me believe that I loved her and not Serena. That must have hurt Serena the most. Especially since I tried to kill her."

"God that must really suck. The person you love turning on you like that. And her parents making her believe that she was worthless. Serena must be very strong because if it was me, I would have just killed myself."

"Yeah I have always thought Serena was strong but she still thinks that I'm the strong one, even when I try to get her to understand that most people wouldn't have survived what she has gone through. If you think about it she doesn't have any real parents with how they are to her."

"Well what about your parents are they nice to her. Do they know what she's going through?"

A flash of pain went through his eyes and I knew that I said something wrong. Especially, when he stopped talking and looking at me.

"What did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not your fault; you don't know."

"Know what?"

"My parents are dead. They have been since I was six."

"Oh my God I am so sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I am so stupid."

"No, it's not your fault. Sere look at me, it's not your fault you got that. You didn't know besides it was a long time ago; I've gotten over it."

"No you haven't. You could never get over that. It will always hurt, like when you see a little boy or girl with their mommy or daddy and having the time of their lives. Their so happy, but you know that you will never have that again. You feel empty inside. People tell you that it will get better with time, but you know their lying. If they tell you that they don't know what it feels like."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"I lost my parents too. I had foster parents until Darien helped the girls and me and gave us a home. A home without the abusing foster father. He hurt me so bad I still have nightmares."

"I'm sorry. I was put in an orphanage until I was eighteen when I got out."

"Nobody would adopt you?"

"I was the oldest and no one wanted a child older than three. Nevertheless, they could settle for a four or five year old. But not six, never six."

He got up and walked into the kitchen where he got himself a cup of coffee.

"That must have been the worse. To watch everyone get adopted even the new kids when you just stayed there. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"You know, when I told Serena she said the same thing. She is my only family now and I won't lose her. We are going to find a way to get her back, even if it kills me."

**Again I hope you liked it!** **Please review it would make me very happy!! **


	11. Finally

**Hey guys here is the latest chapter!! hope you like it! Don't forget to review :)**

**Serena's POV**

When I woke up, I was back in my room, sleeping on the nice big comfy bed. When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at the most beautiful eyes. They felt so familiar. It was Darien; of course, who else would it be? I really miss him. I wish I could go home right this second and just drown myself in his eyes. Well, among other things...hehe.

"Hey there sleepy head. You're finally awake."

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours really. I wanted to be here when you woke up, just to make sure you were ok."

"That's sweet Darien but you didn't have to, really."

"It's fine. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah if it's alright. I'm starving."

"That's fine, what would you like to eat?"

"Well if it's not too much could I have some chicken noodle soup extra carrots please? Oh and some rocky road ice cream with chocolate cake. And some milk please?"

"Chicken noodle soup extra carrots with ice cream and cake and milk. Got it."

"Thanks Dare I'm really hungry."

"It's no big deal. Besides you are carrying my baby so I have to be the guy and get the food."

"Hehe ok."

About a half an hour later, he was back with everything I had asked for. It smelled so good I could not wait to taste it.

"Hurry up it smells too good!"

"Alright I'm coming hold your horses. Hehe."

I ate it all. It was so good that I wanted more but feeling like a pig I did not tell Darien. He just sat there watching me eat which made me feel more self-conscious. Therefore, I just sat there waiting for him to stop staring at me. A few minutes later, I could not stand it anymore. He was just staring too much.

"Are you going to stop staring anytime soon?"

"Hehe sorry just a habit."

At my confused look he added, "I used to watch Serena as well."

"Oh OK. I bet she's missing you just as much as I am missing him."

"Thanks Serena. That means a lot to me."

**Sere POV**

DCSF called and said they would have someone out by tomorrow. I could not wait. Finally, I could do something to help those two boys. It was 4:00 in the afternoon and I had just gotten through out of school. The school here is nicer then the one where I am from. Here they do not criticize you for what you are wearing, or how you act. Darien would still be at work and won't get out for a couple of hours. This meant that I had plenty of time to kill. I thought about roaming around town but I didn't want Darien to worry.

I made my way to the bookshelf and found a book that looked good. It was about an ordinary girl who moves in with her father after her mother remarries. She meets a boy who has a dark secret. He is a vampire. They fall in love and all that. It seemed good and the title was nice. _Twilight. _For a while, I wondered why Darien would have a book like this on his bookshelf and then remembered Serena stayed here so the book had to be hers. I sat down on the couch and opened the book to the first page. I was so engrossed in the book that I was not looking at the time. I was almost done when I heard the door begin to unlock. I looked at the clock and saw that Darien must be home.

"Hey Sere you in here?" I heard him calling from the hallway.

"I'm in the living room." I called back.

He came in and sat next to me on the couch. "How was school?"

"School was good. I like my classes. Mythology would have to be my favorite! We just learned about some of the different Gods and Goddesses."

"That sounds great. I'm glad you like school. What is your favorite God?"

"Well I thought the moon Goddess sounded the most interesting. I love the many names she has. And I have always had this great fascination with the moon. So it all works out."

"Hmm...Yes the moon Goddess has been one of my favorites as well."

"Well I'm glad we have that in common."

"Yeah. So what did you do today? After school I mean."

"Well I thought about going outside but I didn't want you to worry about me so I just read while I waited for you to get home."

"What book did you read?"

"Twilight. It sounded good and surprisingly I'm almost done. I could never get through a book but this one was just so good that I couldn't put it down."

We sat and talked for another hour when my stomach growled. He laughed and got up. He turned to me and held out his hand. I giggled and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and took me into the kitchen to get something to eat. Well apparently, he could not find anything because he asked if I wanted to go out to eat.

"How about we go to the crown. We can see my friend Andrew since the last time we were there he wasn't working and you couldn't meet him."

"Yeah I love the crown. It has such good food."

"Yeah, it does." he said chuckling.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go."

She ran into the room to get her purse while he followed laughing. A half an hour later they were sitting at a booth in the Crown. They were just discussing what they should say when Andrew showed up, when Andrew showed up.

"Hey guys, been a long time since I've seen you in here."

"It's only been a few days Andy." Darien said.

"You always come in here everyday so forgive me if it feels like a lifetime."

"You're forgiven." I said, not really knowing what he was saying.

"Hehe so what can I get you guys?"

"I will take a BLT with a black coffee. And Sere will take a hamburger with everything and fries with a chocolate milkshake."

"Ok, anything else?"

"No that should be all. Thanks Andy."

As Andrew walked away, Darien turned to see that Sere was glaring at him.

"What?"

"How did you know what I wanted?"

"It's what she would get every time we came here. Well not every time but a lot."

"Oh, ok."

"If it's too much I could always change the order."

"No its fine I'll try to eat it."

We ate in silence, trying to come up with something to say. Surprising to me I actually finished what was in front of me. It was so good that I could not stop eating. When we were done, we made it to the Hikawa Shrine to check in with the girls. When we go there, we made it all the way up those God forsaken steps and surprisingly made it all the way up with out actually passing out. We walked in to see Raye, Ami, Mina, Lita, Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru huddled in a circle talking.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"Sere we need to talk." Trista said.

"What about?"

"We may have found out why you two were switched."

"Really!? How?"

"Well when I got back to the time gate a little while ago I found out that someone had hacked in to the time flux. (Not sure if that is the way to say it) So by the time I had it all fixed you were already here while your doppelganger was in your dimension."

"Ok, so how do I get back?"

"Well we were talking about it and we think that if Ami can hack into the time flux we can find a portal to get you back home. But there is one thing you need to consider."

"What's that?"

"Well portals are tricky. You could make it home and you might not. For all we know when you walk into a portal you could be walking into a whole different dimension."

"Look I know you guys are trying to protect me but I want to go home. I miss Darien and I really need to see him."

"Sere I miss my Serena too but I don't think that I could bear losing her or you."

"Thanks Dare I appreciate everything your saying but I need to do this."

Darien and I kept eye contact for a little while longer before he sighed and pinched his nose similar he always does when he is frustrated. He walked over to where I was standing and took me in his arms. It was an intimate hug; like the way he would hug her or the way my Darien would hug me. Well with out the heavy make out session during it.

"If this is what you really need to do, then we will all back you up. Promise."

"Thanks Darien, thanks everyone."


	12. Finally Home

**Hey guys! Here you go the last chapter!! I hope you liked the story as much as I did! Please review! I would love it if I could get a lot today! I tried to make this longer for you! **

**Sere's POV**

It has been a week since they said they would get me back. They are still working on it, while Darien and I have been dealing with the Tsukino's. DCSF came the day after they called. They listened to our story and agreed to help us. They went over to their house and took Seth and Sammy away. Now Darien and I are going to court to make sure they come home with us not them. Court starts tomorrow and I cannot wait. I am so excited! I have never been in a courtroom before and I cannot wait to see how it all works.

Today has been so long. First, I had to get up early so I could go to school. Then I had to go to school, which was boring except for mythology. Today we learned about the Goddess Aphrodite. The most beautiful Goddess and something 'us' young people would call a slut. When I got home, Darien was at work so I did my homework even though it is Friday and the beginning of the weekend. When I finished I took out the book I found out the school library. It is called "Dead until Dark" by Charlene Harris. It is the first of the Sookie Stackhouse series. It is about this girl named Sookie who can read minds. She finds out that she cannot read the mind of her new boyfriend Bill because he is a vampire. It is a good book so far and I only picked it because I thought it was funny that the vampire's name was Bill.

I finished the book in just a few hours. It was really good; I have to go get the other ones in her series tomorrow. I looked at the clock and saw that it was an hour before Darien would get home, so I thought that maybe I would make him dinner. I tried to think of what my Darien liked and remembered he loved spaghetti and meatballs so I figured he might too. When Darien walked through the door, I had just about finished everything. The rolls still need to be taking out of the oven and then I would be done.

"Hey Sere?" Darien called from the other room.

"In here!"

"What's this?"

"I just wanted to do something nice for you since you have been so kind in letting me stay here for so long."

"Sere really it was nothing. You did not have to do this; really-wait is that spaghetti and meatballs I smell?"

"Yep it was my Darien's favorite so I thought you might like it to."

"You thought right. Hm, I love it so much."

"Darien if you don't mind me asking, why is it your favorite?"

"Well actually that is a funny story. Before we starting dating, when all we did was fight, I used to make fun of your hair. Your hair reminded me of spaghetti and meatballs and since I loved you, so much whenever I ate it I always thought of you. So back then, I used to eat it all the time. Now I do not have to because I see you all the time."

When he finished talking, I was holding a hand to my mouth trying to muffle the laughter that was pouring out of me. However, it became too much for me and I collapsed to the floor holding onto my stomach. I must have looked funny because Darien could not help but follow my example. When we looked at each other, we were in another round of hysterics. We stayed like this for a while. It felt like hours but it was only minutes.

When we were finished laughing we sat down to eat. While he was getting everything on his plate and mine, I was hoping he would like it. Finally, he was done and he took a bite.

"Mmmm this is good. Your even better then Lita!"

"Really I'm that good?"

"Yeah I love it!"

"Thank God!" I said as I took a sigh of relief.

Therefore, as we ate we talked about all the things we did today and a few times, we went on to talking about our significant other. It felt good to talk to someone about all this. It made me realize how much I truly miss Darien and how much I enjoyed his company, even when it was not you know during sex. Later when we were finished eating, we cleaned up the table. I wanted to wash the dishes but being the polite male that he is he suggested that he wash while I dry. We stood in silence while we finished up. When we were done, we walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure whatcha got?"

"Not much mostly I have eagle eye, Night at the Museum 1, taken, fast and the furious 1, 2, and Tokyo drift. I also have Hancock and I am legend."

"Let's see, it's hard to pick. Their all-great movies. Umm lets watch Night at the Museum; I really want to laugh right now."

"Ok Night at the Museum it is."

I lay back on Darien's chest as the movie started. He did not seem to mind; in fact, he put his arms around me and held me tight. We stayed that way until I fell asleep. He turned off the movie that was only half way through and carried me to his bed. He got undressed but left his boxers on and laid down beside me. He put his arm across me and fell asleep.

**Serena's POV**

Well when I finished eating Darien took the empty tray downstairs. I took out a book that I had been reading the other day and started to read where I had left off the day before. It was so good. The title was "Dead Until Dark". When I am finished, I am going to start watching the television series they have of it. It is True Blood and it follows the books really well. I cannot wait.

While I was finishing the book, Darien walked in.

"Hey want to go out or something while its still a beautiful day outside?"

"Well it is Sunday and I have to go to school tomorrow. So yeah let's go somewhere."

"OK you want to go to the movies? And maybe after we can go to dinner?"

"Sure what movie do you want to see?"

"Anything that's not a chick flick."

"How about Wolverine Origins?"

"Yeah I have wanted to see that movie."

"Ok let me get dressed and well go see it."

I got dressed in a simple black dress that went down to my knees with basic black pumps. I even had a matching purse. This Serena must have been on plenty of dates. I really hope that Darien does not think that this is a date. Oh God, what if he does. I cannot do this to him. I am going to be leaving soon; at least I hope I will. I cannot wait to see my honey bunch again.

After the movie, Darien and I could not stop talking about the movie. It was so good. However, even though I have Darien and think he is the hottest person on the planet I cannot help but swoon every time I see Hugh Jackman. We went to dinner and talked about the movie some more. While we were walking back to the car, Darien stopped and turned me to look at him.

"Look Serena I had a great time today and I just wasn't to get something out of the way first."

"Me too." As I said this, the air felt different. Strange, almost like it had changed.

"You go first."

"No you go first."

"Ok, look Serena I know we talked about this but____"

Suddenly a portal opened up, and I was than thrown into the portal. It was just like last time. I saw a pole and hooked my fingers onto it. Nevertheless, the wind was too strong. The last thing I remember was Darien screaming my name and then everything went black...again.

**Sere's POV**

We woke up hours later and went to the crown for breakfast.

"Hey Andy how are you?"

"I'm good guys how are you?"

"We're good."

"So whatcha getting to eat?"

"Don't know. Darien?"

"Let's just get a table and order drinks."

"Ok that sounds good."

We got to the table and sat there for a few minutes. A waitress named Sharon came over and took our orders. She came back with our drinks and then we ordered food.20 minutes later, we were done with our food and Darien went to the counter to talk to Andy. I saw Andy go into the back and get a basket. He handed it to Darien and waved goodbye to me. We walked out and went to the park. We sat down on the grass and he put down the basket.

"Hey what's the basket for?"

"Well I thought, since it was such a nice day outside, we could have a picnic."

"That's so sweet!"

"Its just snacks since we ate the main meal."

"It's still sweet though."

We ate some, but not all. We went to feed the ducks the rest. It was becoming such a nice day that I did not want it to end.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. DCSF called my cell and said that we won. The Tsukino's won't keep custody of the children any longer. I asked if we could keep them until they were of age and she said that would be a great idea. We just need to fill out some paperwork."

"That's great!" I jumped up and pulled him into my arms.

"Also the girls called and found out that a new enemy has been jumping through time from the future. Therefore, that's why there have been so many portals lately. Amy's been working on it but she doesn't know how long it's going to take."

While he was talking, a portal was opening up right behind him. It was going to suck him in if I did not do anything. Therefore, I pushed him out of the way and was than thrown into the portal listening to Darien scream my name and then everything went black.

**Serena's POV**

'Where am I?' Is that my Darien? OMG it is him! I threw myself into his arms, so happy to see him!

"Darien! It's so good to see you again."

"Sere is that you my sweet!? Oh God it has been to long."

We made out and he told me of everything that has happened since I was gone. It was so great to be home again. I dont have to live with my parents and my brothers are going to live with us too! I'm just so happy. This is it the happiest moment of my life. My life is complete!!

**Sere's POV**

Where am I? Is that my Darien? OMG it is him! I threw myself into his arms, so happy to see him!

"Darien! It's so good to see you again."

"Serena is that you my sweet!? Oh God it has been to long."

We made out and he told me of everything that has happened since I was gone. It was so great to be home again. I'm pregnant with his baby! Were going to make a life together! Were getting married in three months! I cant wait! I'm just so happy!! this is it, the happiest moment of my life. My life is complete!!


	13. New Ideas

Here are some new ideas that I was coming up with.

Sailor Moon Aida style- Aida, an Ethiopian princess, is captured and brought into slavery in Egypt. A military commander, Radames, struggles to choose between his love for her and his loyalty to the Pharaoh. Radames is loved by the Pharaoh's daughter Amneris, although he does not return her feelings. But Sailor Moon style hence the name hehe!

The Sequel to everything leading up to the wedding-i don't know what the plot will be but I will come up with something.

Yearbook proposal- a one shot about Serena wanting to get Darien to sign her yearbook.

Or I could do a Buffy the vampire slayer story-Buffy gets kicked out of her house in season 7. But instead of going to an abandoned house in Sunnydale she goes to LA to see Angel.

**tell me which one you would like in a review! **

**I'll also put up a poll for it too!  
**


	14. poll

**Hey Guys!! the poll I put up will be disabled on Friday! I know a lot of you haven't voted or reviewed but if you want to vote be sure to do so before Friday! I know a lot of you have probably been busy but I have only gotten 2 reviews and that makes me sad! I worked really hard on this chapter and I must have rushed my beta to get these out to you last week. I really want to know what you guys have to say about it. It only takes a second to go to the poll and vote the story you want me to write next and review the last chapter! If all you have to say is loved it or hated it then at least I got a review. Thanks you all have been great!!!!!! Thanks for putting up with me!!! **


	15. Hi Guys!

Hey Guys!!!!!! Im Sorry that I havent been doing anything for a while now!! I couldn't get open office to work.  but I just got a laptop and I installed microsoft word and now I can update sooner!!!!  so I will be starting yearbook proposal very soon if any of you have changed your minds and don't want me to write that particular story then just review or PM me and I will see what I can do!!!

Love

NeoEarthQueen30

P.S. to all of my wonderful fans, I love you guys

P.S.S. to my wonderful Beta MoonLover46, YOU ARE THE BEST!!!


	16. yearbook proposal

HEY GUYS I KNOW I HAVENT PUT ANYTHING UP IN A WHILE. IM SORRY! I JUST STARTED COLLEGE AND IM WORKING. BUT I HAVE BEEN WRITING YEARBOOK PROPOSAL! IT WAS MEANT TO BE A ONESHOT BUT I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE THAT'S WHAT EVERYONE WANTS. IM GOING TO PUT UP A POLL TO SEE IF A LOT OF YOU WANT TO KEEP IT AS A ONESHOT OR PUT INTO CHAPTERS SO IT COMES OUT FASTER.

LOVE

NEOEARTHQUEEN30


End file.
